In the manufacture of many different types of mechanical and electrical devices, it is desirable to insert a first metal having one property into a second metal having a distinctly different property. For example, it is desirable in certain motor structures that use a soft magnetic iron to provide an insert of a hard steel piece to form a bearing surface. If the parts are large, the combination of the two parts can be accomplished by conventional manufacturing techniques, but if the parts are small, this can be a significant problem.
In addition to combining a hard surface bearing material into a softer metal, it is desirable in some cases to insert a magnetic material into aluminum, a silver material for a contact into copper, or stainless steel into a mild steel. Any number of different combinations of structures can be envisioned in which a first metal having one characteristic is desired to be combined with a second metal having a totally different characteristic. Conventional attaching techniques such as soldering, staking, and forming can be used. Most of these processes require many steps, and are difficult to utilize when small parts are involved.